degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170216210021
The metamorphosis of the very slow-burn Caryl ship: a condensed summary S1: Carol bashes in the skull of her zombified abusing husband marking the beginning of her transformation into the powerful heroine she is today, and the person to bear witness is Daryl. Not much else happens yet. Daryl is mostly an anti-social asshole that everyone hates and wants nothing to do with anyone S2: Daryl risks his life searching high and low for Carol's lost daughter in the wilderness. He becomes her rock in this time of need and especially after her daughter emerges from Hershel's barn as a walker. For the remainer of the season, Carol is left to mourn, but she doesn't endure it alone as Daryl proves to be a good source of support and comfort for her. In her grief, they become even closer with Carol initiating most of the gestures of affection and standoffish Daryl bristling at them, but never objecting. S3: Carol gets seperated from the group and is pronounced dead. Daryl lays the cherokee rose he gave her so long ago on her grave. But he later finds her alive and breathing, and carries her to safety S4: Best of friends. Always seen together. The beginning of the iconic 'Daryl and Carol.' Unfortunately, they are separated early in the season when Rick banishes Carol. Daryl lashes out at Rick for the banishment and it's clear that her lack of presense has a negative effect over him S5: Daryl and Carol are reunited after Carol saves Rick and co from TERMINUS. This time everything is initiated by Daryl, as he runs into her arms, lifts her off her feet Notebook-style and cries tears of joy and relief into her chest in front of all of their friends. Later on, he tries to get her to open up to him about all that's happened that's caused her to become closed off, but she refuses to talk about it. They end up embarking on a mission to rescue one of their own, Beth, and spend the night in a battered women's shelter that Carol reveals to Daryl, she used to stay in to get away from her abusive ex-husband. A little girl walker triggers a memory that still plagues Carol of when she had to kill another little girl Lizzie (who was a pyshcopath and threat to people's safety), so when she moves to kill the walker, Daryl makes sure to kill the walker first so she doesn't have to in order to spare her from further trauma. They are ambushed and robbed by a boy named Noah, swarmed by walkers, and drive a van over the edge of a bridge (all while holding hands) to escape. They track down Noah, and only at Carol's request, does Daryl decide to let him live. In between fighting for their lives, a whole lot of confiding, the occasional banter, 'platonic' bed-sharing, and a cacophany of feelings ensue. They are again separated when Carol is kidnapped. Daryl has to be restrained by Noah as he goes out of his mind with worry. They're reunited again, but it's cut short by the untimely death of a character they both loved S6: Carol and Maggie are ambushed and taken by the Saviors. They fight their way out, and Daryl and Carol reunite yet again with another hug. It's short-lived when Carol sneaks away from the group again causing Daryl to search for her on his motocycle. This time, there's no reunion though and it's still pending mid-way in season 7. S7: Nothing. Zip. Zero. Zilch. But that's slated to change this Sunday among other things. This is a ship that's been built block by block, piece by piece on: CHARACTER GROWTH: FRIENDSHIP JOY TEARS TENSION (SO MUCH TENSION) COMFORT TEAM WORK SO MUCH AWKWARD DARYL I CANNOT AND ALWAYS WITHOUT QUESTION, LOVE Should it sail this season, all I have to say is it's about DAMN TIME.